Question: Three positive integers $a,$ $b,$ and $x$ form an O'Hara triple $(a,b,x)$ if $\sqrt{a}+\sqrt{b}=x.$ For example, $(1,4,3)$ is an O'Hara triple because $\sqrt{1}+\sqrt{4}=3.$

If $(36,25,x)$ is an O'Hara triple, determine the value of $x.$
Explanation: Since $(36,25,x)$ is an O'Hara triple, then $\sqrt{36}+\sqrt{25}=x,$ or $x=6+5=\boxed{11}.$